Discussion utilisateur:Neferlange
Bienvenue ! Bonjour Neferlange, nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Wiki Clamp chez Wikia! Maintenant vous avez un site web qu'il faudra remplir avec des informations, des images et des vidéos. Mais à présent il est juste vide et il vous attend... Cela vous faît-il peur ? Voici quelques conseils pour bien débuter. * Décrivez le sujet sur la page d'accueil. Ceci est votre opportunité pour expliquer aux lecteurs vos sujets préférés. Écrivez-en autant que vous voulez ! Votre description peut avoir des liens vers toutes les pages importantes de votre wiki. * Commencez quelques pages -- juste quelques phrases peuvent suffire. Ne laissez pas de pages blanches ! Un wiki est fait pour ajouter et modifier le contenu au fil de votre avancement. Vous pouvez aussi ajouter des images et des vidéos, pour compléter les pages et les rendre plus intéressantes. Et ensuite continuez ! Les gens aiment aller sur des wikis où il y a beaucoup de choses à lire, donc continuez à ajouter du contenu pour attirer les lecteurs et les éditeurs. Il y a beaucoup à faire mais ne vos en faîtes pas -- aujourd'hui est le premier jour, et vous avez beaucoup de temps. Tous les wikis ont bien commencé un jour -- juste un peu de temps pour débuter quelques pages, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un grand site Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez nous écrire par cette page . Nous vous souhaitons bien du plaisir ! -- Dopp ~ De rien ^^ Je ne sais pas si je peux demander mais je tente quand même x) J'ai voulu faire la fiche codée sur le côté et j'ai voulu copier-collier une fiche pour avoir un exemple mais ça ne fonctionnait pas :/ Hitachi Haya (discussion) juillet 2, 2014 à 23:01 (UTC) Yop ~ Ok merci ^^ Hitachi Haya (discussion) juillet 3, 2014 à 21:05 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Nous faisons actuellement le tour des wikias afin de proposer notre aide aux administrateurs. Si le wikia Clamp a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrais t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 février 20, 2016 à 17:57 (UTC) :Le modèle d'arbre généalogique est assez compliqué, et pour être honnête moi-même je ne le comprends pas complètement. Mais je peux sans problème te le faire, avec la documentation, je pense que t'y retrouvera, c'est assez simple d'utilisation. :Pour la page d'accueil, un quasi-impératif est de l'organiser en deux colonnes. Et ce qui se fait beaucoup par ailleurs, c'est d'organiser ses différentes sections en boîte. Je t'invite à lire ce billet de blog. Si tu le souhaites je pourrai t'aider à l'élaboration de boîtes qui iront avec ton wikia. :--Aster09 février 24, 2016 à 18:57 (UTC) ::Bravo pour la page d'accueil :) ::Au besoin je fais également des fonds et des logos. ::Bonne continuation et évidemment n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres demandes. ::--Aster09 mars 1, 2016 à 18:03 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour, je voudrias vous proposer un partenariat avec mon wikia. juin 3, 2016 à 20:25 (UTC) Demande d'affiliation Wiki anglais CLAMP Salut! Je suis le fonctionnaire du Wiki anglais CLAMP. Je voudrais demander à nos wikis d'être affiliés en tant que versions linguistiques. S'il vous plaît répondre quand vous le pouvez! (J'utilise Google Translate, je m'excuse si le message n'a pas beaucoup de sens.) De plus, j'ai récemment adopté le wiki CLAMP et le rénove. Ne laissez pas son apparence minable affecter votre décision, je travaille avec diligence pour la remettre à neuf. DuchessDream (discussion) avril 18, 2019 à 04:19 (UTC) Question por Shoten Bonjour, quel éditeur est Shoten? Je ne peux pas trouver l'information n'importe où. -DuchessDream Shôten n'a pas d'éditeur. C'est un doujinshin, il était donc auto-publié par les CLAMP. :Je comprends que c'est auto-publié. Mais je me demande quelle compagnie a imprimé / fait les livres. S'agirait-il d'une imprimerie privée? --DuchessDream (discussion) mai 8, 2019 à 08:40 (UTC) bonne idée Bonne Idée! I recently e-mailed Chibi Yuuto to ask for information on Miracle You. I have some scans of some of the Shoten manga but they are not high quality, so I cannot read them very well to see the publisher myself. Regards, DuchessDream (discussion) mai 8, 2019 à 22:42 (UTC) Homepage Design Hello! Thank you again for accepting the language link! I would like to extend my graphic design knowledge to this wiki. If you would like, I can: *Create a background that looks more polished. *Format templates to appear more stylized. *Format the homepage to be easily navigable. *Give you a copy of the English CLAMP Wiki's wordmark (I can change it to purple if you wish to keep the purple, blue, green theme) I do not mean to insult you with this offer (I am aware that it can come across in a negative way). I only wish to help make wikis look more kempt. I also know some wikis are unorganized because some people don't know how to use the syntax or HTML code, therefore refraining from personalizing a wikis appearance. Please respond here or on my message page on English version CLAMP wiki! P.S. I also would like to clarify, it is okay with you to share information between the wikis? Since the wikis are about the same thing, if the English version has information that the French one does not, you are welcome to copy and translate it for use here. I hope I am allowed to do the same? Google Translate - Français Salut! Merci encore d'avoir accepté le lien de langue! J'aimerais élargir mes connaissances en graphisme à ce wiki. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux: * Créez un arrière-plan plus élégant. * Formatez les modèles pour qu'ils paraissent plus stylisés. * Formatez la page d'accueil pour qu'elle soit facilement navigable. * Donnez-vous une copie du mot-symbole anglais du wiki CLAMP (je peux le changer en violet si vous souhaitez conserver le thème violet, bleu, vert) Je ne veux pas vous insulter avec cette offre (je suis consciente que cela peut être négatif). Je souhaite seulement aider à rendre les wikis plus attrayants. Je sais aussi que certains wikis ne sont pas organisés car certaines personnes ne savent pas utiliser la syntaxe ou le code HTML, ce qui leur évite de personnaliser l'apparence d'un wikis. Veuillez répondre ici ou sur ma page de message sur la version anglaise de CLAMP wiki! P.S. J'aimerais également clarifier, est-ce que ça vous va de partager des informations entre les wikis? Comme les wikis ont à peu près la même chose, si la version anglaise contient des informations différentes de celles de la version française, vous pouvez les copier et les traduire pour les utiliser ici. J'espère que je suis autorisé à faire la même chose?